Talk:Airthorn
ULF whatever Um, wasn't there a ULF for the enemy that appears in this room, that may be a Dark Sandbat? Wouldn't it be this, because they look alike? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 18:56, January 29, 2010 (UTC) You are going to have to point out the page. The Airthorn doesn't seem to look like a Sandbat. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:23, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ULF 5 --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:34, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Beats me. Someone will have to investigate. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:19, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Merged ULF 5 Talk page I recently played through Metroid Prime 2 and saw these close up. One flew right past the screen. These are Airthorns. They were used in the game, just not scannable. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 13:25, 4 August 2009 (UTC) In that case, I would suggest that the page should redirect over to Airthorn... thoughts?--AdmiralSakai 01:54, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Can we get this verified for certain? I'd hate to make this move unless we were ABSOLUTELY CERTAIN. It's that important. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:32, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm playing MP2 right now, so I'll take a look. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 13:54, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :They are Airthorns. First, both the ULF 5 and Airthorn article say that the creature is found in Dark Transit Station, and there is only one type of creature in that room. Second, the creatures in that room look exactly like the picture given for the Airthorns. Did you want to delete this page or wait for more verification? [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 14:20, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :I'd go ahead and change it over, but I'm not sure whether to just remove the ULF page and leave it at that, or put a redirect to the Airthorn page here..... I'm going to go ahead and put in the redirect: I or someone else can always remove it outright later.--AdmiralSakai 14:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) You can't delete it, only admins like me or ChozoBoy can do that. There's no point in having a redirect for an unknown article. Might as well delete it. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 14:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :But then there will be an empty space in the template for Unknown articles. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:51, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Hold on, didn't this article say it was something that could be seen in the room? The Airthorn article contradicts this and ULF 5 was left on the template. This needs to be investigated first, guys. Secondly, we don't delete them. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:32, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::-_- :::Look at these pics. See? The ULF 5 is in fact an Airthorn. They were used ingame, but the scan was not. Now see that we are right, CB, and there'll be one less ULF. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:06, March 30, 2010 (UTC) My issue was with the article's clear discrepancy: "An Airthorn is an enemy from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes that was removed from the game." That is the only reason I wanted to be careful. I'm glad we have supportive evidence now, but after you merged the pages, you didn't actually merge the information. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:57, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone know how to access these creatures? According to the article, there's a secret world that allows you to get near them and scan them or something to that extent. I went to metroid2002.com and I could not find anything to help me. Hope to hear from anyone who might have an idea. Thanks. (Latinlingo 21:25, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) You have to stand on the Light Crystal in the middle of the entry cave on the Light Portal side of the room, jump up, and go into a screw attack at just ''the right altitude so that you actually go ''into the morph ball tunnel and do not hit the floor- once inside the tunnel in your standing position you will be able to jump through the roof and land on an invisible floor in the main room. This is hideously difficult: I only managed to pull it off once, and that was after all the Airthorns had long since flown away.--AdmiralSakai 01:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) But can you scan them? DarkMetroids 7:15, November 4, 2011 Yes. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:18, November 5, 2011 (UTC) So I guess, the airthorn would give you like, with the extra missile expansion 102%, or is that even possible? DarkMetroids 7:22, November 4, 2011